Come Back swan queen
by ReginaNelnock
Summary: Hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, sin importar qué. Y Emma y Regina necesitan más que al aire, así que siempre encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes en este One Shot no son míos, todos son propiedad de ABC's OUAT.**

 **A/N: ¡HOLA! Lleva un rato desde que subo algo aquí y decidí subir esto mientras que vuelvo a ordenar mis ideas en cuanto a mi fanfic. Just for the record, sí me gusta DragonQueen, pero hey SwanQueen para siempre.** **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a mi maravillosa novia, Cynthia. Me hiciste creer en los finales felices de nuevo, cuando más lo necesitaba. Te amo.**_

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

 _Agarrar. Soltar. Agarrar. Soltar._

La castaña jugueteaba con la arena, tomando un puñado de ésta y después dejándola correr de entre sus dedos. También estaba concentrada en el sonido que las olas producían al chocar contra la arena, un sonido que definiría como relajante. Era lo único que podía hacer, aparte de esperar.

El sol se estaba metiendo, iluminando el cielo con hermosos colores cálidos. Dios, esto era el mismísimo paraíso. Le encantaba la forma en la que el naranja, el rojo y el amarillo se mezclaban en el cielo despejado, haciendo de aquel momento del día, el atardecer más hermoso nunca antes visto.

Resopló con pesadez, comenzaba a impacientarse. La espera no era algo que se le diera bien; era poco paciente e intolerante. Y si bien podría levantarse e irse, no lo haría porque esta vez era diferente de mil un formas.

Todo su ser, cada parte de su cuerpo y su corazón le pedían a gritos que debía esperar. Cada centímetro de su piel estaba muriendo por volver a sentir el tacto de aquellos largos y finos dedos recorrerle; sus labios se resecaban con la urgencia de tener otros labios, finos y rosados, besándolos; sus piernas morían por estar enredadas con otras, mientras que ella era acunada en los brazos de su amante y ésta le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la amaba. Toda ella extrañaba a la única persona que le complementaba. _Emma_.

Harta de jugar con la arena, Regina se recostó sobre ella y cerró los ojos. Su respiración se hacía pesada porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos significaba revivir momentos, sucesos que le habían marcado por completo.

* * *

 _El aire se colaba por las ventanas del auto, revolviéndole a ella y a la rubia el cabello. La cabina del auto era inundada por las risas de ambas mujeres. Anchas sonrisas adornaban sus rostros y aunque ninguna lo dijese en voz alta, las famosas mariposas eran dueñas de sus estómagos._

 _Para Regina, Emma era una enorme distracción. Desde sus brillantes ojos verdes hasta su hermosa y melodiosa risa. Y era entonces, donde Regina se convertía en un peligro al volante._

 _La rubia contaba un chiste, movía las manos con exageración y después reía. Regina la imitaba, aunque el chiste hubiese sido realmente malo, y luego ambas volvían a tranquilizarse. Y era en aquellos momentos, donde parecía ser su primer encuentro, cuando Regina sentía con más fuerza el amor que sentía por Emma._

 _¡Vaya que Regina amaba a Emma! Nunca nadie lograría entender lo mucho que la castaña amaba a la rubia. Nunca nadie sentiría aquel hormigueo que Regina sentía recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Nunca nadie miraría a Regina como Emma lo hacía, y viceversa, porque nadie amaba a Regina como Emma lo hacía._

 _Ellas se complementaban, y eso se notaba a kilómetros. No podías separarlas, porque ambas se apagaban cuando la otra no estaba. Y es que bastaba con estar en la misma habitación, notar como una de las dos buscaba a la otra con la mirada y al encontrarse, sonreían sin parar._

 _El auto se detuvo. Se miraron entre ellas. Ambas sonrieron y, después de entrelazar sus dedos, Emma comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Regina con el pulgar._

 _– Te amo, Gina —dijo con suavidad la rubia._

 _Su voz hacía que el corazón de Regina diese un vuelco, y que la piel de la castaña se erizara._

 _– Yo también te amo, Emma —sonrió Regina—. De verdad que lo hago._

 _Emma se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó para después acunar el rostro de su novia entre sus manos. Regina se sintió torpe; era como Emma la hacía sentir,_ _ **torpe**_ _. La castaña nunca tenía control de si misma cuando los dedos de la rubia le tocaban, entorpeciéndola de forma notoria. Entonces, esperó por el siguiente paso de Emma._

 _Emma por su parte estaba enterada de la desconfianza que Regina tenía de un tiempo para acá sobre su cuerpo, así que aprovechaba cualquier segundo para acercársele y hacerle saber lo hermosa que ella era para Emma. Y es que la rubia no encontraba otra cosa más hermosa que no fuese Regina. Estaba hipnotizada por la belleza de la castaña, y sabía que estar perdida en el limbo al que Regina la arrastraba era todo lo que quería._

 _– ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas?_

 _El aliento de Emma chocó contra los labios de Regina, y esta última se estremeció cerrando los ojos._

 _– Todo el tiempo —concedió Regina._

 _Emma soltó una pequeña risa y asintió para después pegar sus labios con los de su amada novia. Como siempre, era un beso dulce y lento. Regina gruñó cuando Emma se separó, y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho cuando ya no sintió la presencia de la rubia._

 _– Está el verde, amor —soltó Emma sonriendo, consiente del mismo dolor físico por el que pasaba la castaña cuando se separaban._

 _– Idiota —resopló Regina y condujo de nuevo._

 _Y eso era lo divertido de salir por las noches, cuando las calles estaban prácticamente vacías y podían ir sin rumbo fijo. Ellas simplemente disfrutaban de ir a cenar y de regreso a casa, conducir por un par de horas sin destino alguno para disfrutar de su compañía._

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó pisadas a su lado. De inmediato se encontró con esos ojos verdes que con tantas ansias deseaba ver minutos atrás. Ninguna dijo nada, no era necesario. Era como si con una sola y simple mirada ambas se entendieran. Durante el paso de los cuatro años que Regina y Emma llevaban juntas, las dos habían aprendido gestos y movimientos de la otra como ninguna otra persona. Se conocían tanto, mejor que cualquiera, y ahora era de esos momentos en los que se reflejaba.

La castaña se levantó y la rubia extendió los brazos porque ella sabía exactamente qué era lo que su amante necesitaba. Regina no tardó en colgarse del cuello de Emma, tirando de ella para que no quedara ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellas. Emma también la rodeó con sus brazos, y la diferencia de estatura se hizo aún más notoria. La castaña hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amante, mientras que ésta última dejaba que sus largos y finos dedos se enredaran en el cabello de su único amor.

– Hey, tú — dijo Emma tranquila— ¿qué tanto hacías?

Regina se ruborizó, pues realmente se volvía tímida con tan sólo pensar en su respuesta. Emma se separó y acarició las mejillas de Regina, sintiendo ternura ante la repentina timidez de su novia.

– Simplemente me daba el lujo de pensarte —admitió la castaña— como lo hago todos los días.

– Sé que lo haces. Yo también lo hago.

La mano de Emma viajó hasta encontrar la mano de Regina, y le dio un apretón al cual la castaña respondió con una media sonrisa.

– Te extraño, Em.

Los brillantes ojos cafés se encontraron con los verdes por escasos segundos. Entonces Emma no tardó en volver a tirar de Regina, envolverla entre sus brazos y hacer lo mejor que las dos sabían hacer: aferrarse la una a la otra.

– Y yo a ti, Gina.

* * *

 _ **Ruby**_

La castaña estaba sentada en un taburete en la esquina de aquella fría habitación. Hace tiempo ya que aunque la luz se colara por la ventana, nada la hacía sentir cálida. Ruby enterró su rostro entre sus manos, mientras escuchaba los gruñidos provenientes de los labios de su mejor amiga: _Regina_.

Estaba preocupada, la salud mental de su amiga comenzaba a empeorar. Pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer sino era velar su sueño, uno que parecía eterno. Mirar a Regina mientras dormía era lo mejor, aparte de esperar a que despertara y ésta supiera que Ruby siempre estaría con ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de Ruby. Cierta ojiazul apareció, y al igual que la castaña, su semblante era de preocupación pura. Ambas, junto con Mary Margaret, llevaban alrededor de cinco meses así y no sabían si algún día terminaría, pero ellos seguirían cuidando de Regina.

– ¿Qué tal va? — Belle le ofreció una taza de café a Ruby, porque llevaban toda la noche en vela y ambas necesitaban mantenerse en pie. Aunque hacían guardia y dormían por ratos, un poco de cafeína nunca hacía daño.

– No deja de murmurar cosas que no puedo entender. Nada nuevo. Al menos así sé que está viva.

Belle le dio una palmada en la espalda a la castaña; Ruby parecía sufrir con Regina.

– No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, Rubs — Belle intentó consolar a su novia—. Sólo nos queda apoyarla y cuidarla. La gente puede morir de tristeza y Regina...

– ¡No! —exclamó Ruby. Un nudo comenzaba a formársele en la garganta— ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me pidió Emma hace tiempo atrás? Que por favor cuidara de ella. No era necesario que Emma me lo pidiera, porque Regina es como un hermana para mí, pero me siento más comprometida por haberle hecho semejante promesa a otra de nuestras mejores amigas.

– Pero no podemos hacer nada, aparte suena como si Emma supiera que algo malo iba a pasar.

No era la primera vez que tenían aquella conversación, y aunque Belle sabía que Emma era de admirar, no podía evitar insinuar que Emma lo había planeado así. Lo que no sabía Belle, era que Emma simplemente cuidaba de lo que más le importaba en la vida y un poco de ayuda nunca le vino mal. Pero ahora no estaba Emma, y sólo quedaban sus otras dos amigas y su novia para seguir con lo que tanto deseaba: _cuidar a Regina._

– Amor, no vamos a comenzar —Ruby se levantó del taburete y se acercó a un costado de la cama de Regina—. Ella sabrá cómo manejar con todo esto. Sólo debemos hacerle saber que estaremos aquí siempre.

– Ruby, ya van cinco meses...

– Y esperaremos los que sean. ¿Sabes que haríamos lo mismo por ti, cierto? Y también por Mary Margaret y confío en que lo harían por mí.

Belle asintió.

– Bien, porque entonces debes saber que estaremos aquí hasta el final. Somos como una familia, ¿de acuerdo?

Belle volvió a asentí. — Como una familia.

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

Su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de la rubia. Los brazos de la menor estaban alrededor de la castaña, y ambas miraban a la nada, disfrutando de aquellos momentos juntas.

– ¿Vas a regresar, cierto?

Emma suspiró con pesadez.

– Conoces la respuesta, Gina, deja de...

– ¿Podrías mentirme aunque sea una vez?

– No podría aunque lo intentara — Emma recargó su cabeza sobre la de Regina—. Por cierto, has elegido un lindo lugar para hoy.

Regina soltó una pequeña risita. Le encantaba la sutileza que Emma tenía para cambiar el tema que últimamente se encontraba en sus pequeños encuentros.

– Supuse que sería un lugar romántico —Regina se encogió de hombros— Ya sabes que este es mi momento favorito del día, Em.

– Regina, esto no te está haciendo bien. Estarás bien, te lo prometo...

Regina le indicó que se callara. Aunque ella amaba la voz de Emma y la forma en la que ésta le envolvía, no quería escuchar eso una vez más. Ya tenía suficiente con Ruby, Belle y Mary Margaret, rogándole porque siguiera adelante cuando estaba más que claro que lo único que la mantenía con fuerza era todo el amor que sentía por Emma y el estar consciente de que ésta también le amaba.

Emma le abrazó con fuerza, pues así era como Regina lo necesitaba. Le dio un beso en la sien y Regina se dejó mecer entre los brazos de la rubia. No fue hasta cinco minutos después, que Regina se separó y miró a Emma con los ojos cristalinos. Emma frunció el ceño, preocupación pura brillando en sus ojos.

Regina le miraba como lo único importante en su vida, porque así era. Emma, _¡su Emma!, s_ e encontraba enjaulada en aquel lugar, dándole falsa esperanza de regresar y todo por su culpa.

– ¿Cómo fue que te hice esto? — musitó Regina con tristeza pura en la voz.

Emma no dijo nada. Atrajo a Regina y atrapo sus labios entre los suyos. Dios, Regina llevaba esperando por aquel beso mucho tiempo. Se sentía tan real... Continuó con el beso, moviendo sus labios con cierta desesperación. Las manos de Emma le acariciaban con ternura y delicadeza, mientras que Regina se estremecía bajo su tacto. Emma separó de forma dolorosa sus labios de los de Regina, y ésta última cerró los ojos con mucha más fuerza. La rubia se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña, después uno en cada mejilla, uno en su nariz para al final regresar a su frente.

Cualquiera que las mirara sabría lo que estaba pasando sin siquiera analizarlo. Eran silenciosas declaraciones de amor, porque Emma simplemente quería recordarle que no importaba qué, ella siempre la amaría.

– Nos hemos convertido en una trágica historia de amor, Emma —dijo Regina casi sin aliento.

– No todas pueden tener un final feliz, Gina.

Para sorpresa de Regina, Emma sonrió. Regina sintió desfallecer en el momento que aquellos hermosos hoyuelos aparecieron en el rostro de la rubia. La castaña acarició el rostro de su novia con suma delicadeza y sonrió.

– Es mi culpa que no tengamos un final feliz —afirmó Regina con culpabilidad en su voz.

– Tienes que dejar de culparte, Gina — Emma acarició su rostro — Deberías de recordar las cosas buenas, ¿sabes?

* * *

 _La noche ya había caído y, como en la mayoría de las noches, Emma y Regina divagaban por la, ahora solitaria, ciudad. Ambas se disfrutaban la una a la otra como solían hacerlo, siempre pensando que podía ser su última noche juntas y deseando que entonces las noches fueran eternas._

 _El amor era posiblemente lo más puro e inocente que ambas sentían por la otra, siempre con la esperanza de seguir adelante, con los sueños de tener un futuro, con el deseo de permanecer juntas. Era así como el amor de Emma y Regina funcionaba, y ambas en verdad creían que esto sería para siempre._

 _Regina detuvo el auto frente a su casa, ya ambas estaban exhaustas aunque agradeciendo cada minuto que pasaban juntas. La castaña estaba nerviosa aquella noche en particular; en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta llevaba la promesa de una vida juntas._

 _– ¿Sabes qué? Yo elijo el siguiente restaurante —declaró Emma recargándose en su asiento, demostrando pura tranquilidad._

 _– ¡Pensé que te gustaban los fideos!_

 _Las dos rieron. Siempre estaban riendo. Quizá era porque a Regina le gustaba la risa de Emma, o quizá era porque a Emma adoraba hacer reír a Regina y la risa de la castaña era una melodía que le encantaba. La verdad era, que para las dos la risa de la otra era lo más hermoso, y les encantaba la forma en la que se contrastaban entre ellas._

 _– Y me gustan pero acepta que el restaurante apestaba. Horrible._

 _– Bien, hazme sentir mal._

 _Regina hizo pucheros, y Emma soltó una risita, sintiéndose totalmente enternecida. Depositó un fugaz pero significativo beso en los labios de la castaña. Luego acarició su mejilla, y sonrió de lado._

 _– No más comida tailandesa, ¿entendido? -dijo Emma._

 _Regina rodó los ojos, provocando una carcajada de parte de Emma, y se bajó del auto. La rubia fue detrás de ella, porque ambas sabían que por más pesadas que podían ser las bromas, nunca podrían molestarse con la otra de forma seria. Regina sacó las llaves de la casa, y mientras ella las metía en la cerradura, Emma llegó y la abrazó por detrás, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la castaña._

 _– Te amo._

 _Regina intentó poner resistencia, pero era débil ante Emma, más si ésta mordisqueaba su oreja y ronroneaba de forma inocente, suplicando por su perdón. Suspiró con pesadez y abrió la puerta._

 _– Yo también te amo, Em._

 _– ¿Saben? Las parejas después de semejante suceso, están prácticamente arrancándose la ropa para celebrar — Ruby apareció con una sonrisa._

 _– Sólo ha sido una broma — dijo Emma con inocencia, sin tener idea de lo que en realidad hablaba Ruby._

 _Regina, por otra parte, se sonrojó levemente y escondió su rostro parándose detrás de su novia. Su mejor amiga le miró curiosa, entonces comprendió que nada había salido conforme al plan y que su amiga, por falta de agallas, no había hecho nada. Quizá Regina necesitaba un empujón._

 _– ¡Belle, me debes veinte! —exclamó Ruby de la nada, atrayendo la presencia inmediata de la australiana._

 _Belle llegó con una sonrisa y comenzó a curiosear en las manos de Emma, en busca del anillo que tiempo atrás había ayudado a escoger a Regina. No había nada y Belle gruñó._

 _– Regina Mills, tú le pagarás a Ruby veinte, y a mí cuarenta porque mi orgullo se acaba de ir a la mierda —dijo la australiana, dándole a Ruby veinte libras de mala gana._

 _– ¿De qué hablan? Yo también quiero dinero — dijo Emma con inocencia._

 _Regina quiso matarlas, y mentalmente comenzó a maldecir el momento en que las dejó quedarse a dormir en su casa semanas atrás, incluso deseaba que ya regresaran a sus respectivas casas para que las dejaran en paz._

 _Ruby entrecerró los ojos, siendo consciente de que a su mejor amiga la estaba fastidiando, arrastrándola a cumplir con su más anhelado deseo. Vio como Regina se separaba de Emma, y del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacaba una cajita de color negro._

 _– No, Em. Estas ineptas han apostado por algo referente a nosotros — dijo Regina, sintiendo un golpe repentino de valentía, la cual le había hecho falta toda la noche._

 _Tiró de Emma para que se volteara, y ésta le miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su rostro estaba adornado por una pequeña e inocente sonrisa. Regina le sonrió de igual manera, e incluso Ruby sonrió al contemplar la escena._

 _– Pero ahora entiendo qué trataban de hacer — musitó Regina y Emma frunció el ceño._

 _– Ruby y tú van a dejar de fumar lo que quiera que estén ingiriendo desde mañana —bromeó Emma, recordando la vez que Ruby había introducido a su novia a la marihuana, provocando que después la rubia tuviera que lidiar con niñas pequeñas en vez de adultas._

 _– Oh vamos, ¡fue sólo una vez! —gritó Ruby. Belle comenzó a reírse._

 _– Y también tú, Belle —rió Emma._

 _– ¡Oye!_

 _Regina rodó los ojos.— El punto es que... —comenzó, atrayendo una vez más la atención de su novia— Tengo una pregunta demasiado importante que hacerte._

 _Emma alzó las cejas. La castaña respiró profundamente, dejando que los recuerdos de los últimos años juntas se atropellaran en su mente, dándole el último impulso que necesitaba para seguir con el plan. Tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas, le miró directamente a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior y después sonrió._

 _– ¿Te casarías conmigo, Emma?_

* * *

 _ **Ruby**_

Entre sus manos tenía el anillo de Emma. No quería que Regina se despertara pensando que se había perdido, sintiéndose aún peor. Entonces Ruby se había propuesto encontrarlo, porque sabía que significaba la vida para ella.

Ruby quería a sus amigas por igual, pero hace tiempo Regina se había convertido en familia para ella. La castaña le había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo, y le devolvió la esperanza de tener una vida plena y llena. Entonces ella haría lo mismo por Regina, consciente de que contaba con Mary Margaret y Belle.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras escuchaba a Regina murmurar lo que parecía ser el nombre de Emma. Ruby sintió pena por ella y realmente sufría con su mejor amiga. Quizá ella no podía mantener una promesa de que todo estaría bien, porque ella había conocido lo que era el amor en su estado puro cuando conoció a Belle, pero seguiría con la promesa que la había hecho a Emma.

Tomó la mano de Regina, la cual estaba helada. Extendió la mano de su amiga y depositó el anillo para después cerrarla. Y fue como si Regina lo sintiera porque cerró su mano con fuerza, guardando el anillo para sí misma.

– Vas a estar bien, Gina — dijo Ruby suspirando — Emma lo está.

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

Miraba a Emma totalmente maravillada. No esperaba que Emma recordara eso, incluso había llegado a pensar que su propia mente lo había reprimido por lo patética que había sido aquella propuesta de matrimonio. Emma sonrió, porque Regina estaba siendo feliz en aquel instante y era todo lo que realmente quería. La castaña se acurrucó junto a ella y suspiró con pesadez.

Nadie creía que Emma y Regina llegarían lejos, las promesas de amor que se hicieron a las 17 y 18 años respectivamente , no podrían durar por tanto tiempo. Regina le había dicho a Emma que un día se casarían, cuatro años más tarde le hizo aquella propuesta; nunca pudo completarse y aún con todo seguían amándose.

– Aun no entiendo por qué no regresas — musitó Regina — Dios, por favor regresa.

Emma no dijo nada. Si bien lo suyo era amor de verdad, también era verdad que su historia de amor incondicional no tenía un gran final.

Comenzó a sentir su blusa húmeda y supo que Regina estaba llorando. La separó un poco de si y limpió las mejillas de su novia. No había imagen más triste que la de Regina llorando; sus hermosos ojos oscuros se encontraban cristalinos y rojizos, sus mejillas estaban levemente encendidas mientras que de ellas corrían lágrimas, y su labio inferior temblaba.

– Emma, te amo — sollozó Regina— ¿Qué no es suficiente para que regreses? ¡Te cuidaré mejor! ¡Seré mejor novia!

Lloró con más fuerza porque sabía que no importaba cuanto rogara, Emma nunca regresaría. La rubia lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que Regina llorara en su hombro.

El ser humano tiene muchos fracasos a lo largo de su desarrollo, pero no había un fracaso mayor que el de haberle fallado al amor de su vida. Emma le había fallado a Regina, ¿acaso eso tenía perdón?

– Regina, esto realmente no te está haciendo bien —dijo Emma con voz suave, mientras que un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta.

Sí, quizá Regina estaba yendo demasiado lejos con esto, pero no importaba si comenzaba a perder la cordura. Todo se resumía a Emma y sólo Emma. ¿Qué no todo iba de eso? ¿Defender al amor verdadero? Ella sólo quería a su rubia de vuelta.

– Necesito que regreses.

– Regina, conoces la respuesta mejor que yo. Lamento fallarte, he sido un novia fatal.

La castaña entonces le miró. Los ojos de Emma también estaban rojizos y Regina se apresuró a limpiar aquellas lagrimas que comenzaban a rodar los las mejillas de su amante.

Regina había hecho llorar a Emma. Emma había hecho llorar a Regina. Y ninguna sabía cómo era que una se podía sentir miserable ante semejante acto. Entonces Regina quiso dar un repentino giro, pues tampoco era gran fan de las escenas melodramáticas.

– Tranquila — musitó la castaña—, soy yo la que está aferrada a la idea de que vuelvas.

Quizá el estado constante de tristeza de Regina era lo que lo había arrastrado hasta aquel extremo. No podía evitar echarse la culpa de todo lo sucedido sin saber que en realidad sólo había sido una víctima colateral de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

 _ **Ruby**_

 _La castaña estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro. En aquel tiempo, vivían las cinco juntas aunque todas sabían de sobra que Regina y Emma planeaban mudarse. Mientras leía, era consiente de las pisadas de Belle, cada paso más pesado que el anterior, porque la castaña huía de Regina, ésta intentando seguirle el ritmo a Belle, y al ultimo iba Mary Margaret intentando detener la posible y dolorosa muerte de Belle._

 _Estiró los brazos, alzando más el libro, buscando una posición más cómoda para leer. Al no encontrarla de esa forma, rodó en la cama dejando su estómago contra el colchón y apoyando los codos sobre la almohada. Sí, esa era la posición. Y aunque era extraño encontrar a Ruby leyendo, desde que Belle la había introducido a esa maravillosa obra entre sus manos, la castaña encontraba imposible despegarse del libro._

 _Justo cuando cambiaba la página ansiosa de continuar su lectura para saber quién mierda era el asesino, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Reprimió un gruñido. La suerte parecía estar en su contra y quería llorar porque no era la primera vez que pasaba. Puso su separado entre las hojas y cerró el libro para después girarse y encontrarse con cierta ojiverde mirándole desde la puerta._

 _Emma le dedicó una sonrisa y Ruby se la devolvió. Aunque la castaña parecía fastidiada (siempre lo parecía cuando leía y le interrumpían), nunca sería grosera con aquellas que habían sido sus compañeras durante largos años, quizá no muchos pero largos años._

 _– ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Emma dejando que su voz inundara la habitación._

 _Ruby asintió.— Hey, Ems —sonrió Ruby— ¿En qué soy buena?_

 _Después de haber entrado, Emma cerró la puerta y la castaña supo que era importante. La rubia se sentó en la cama en cuanto Ruby le hizo espacio y suspiró._

 _– Me gustaría contarte algo —confesó la rubia—. Y te pido... —hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios y después soltó aire—. No, te suplico que por nada del mundo les digas al resto de las chicas — Ruby abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue como si Emma leyese su mente pues la rubia se adelantó— Ni siquiera a Regina, Rubs. Es más, Regina es la que menos debe saber._

 _Ruby asintió sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse pues detestaba mentir. Por su mente pasaron un sinfín de incógnitas, preguntas sobre qué sería lo que quería decir Emma y ninguna era buena. ¿Y si estaba engañando a Regina? ¿Y si Emma estaba en las drogas? ¿Y si la mafia rusa viene tras la rubia? ¿Y si Emma había matado a alguien en su pasado? De acuerdo, esas últimas eran algo patéticas, pero probables._

 _– Júralo, Ruby — pidió Emma._

 _Ruby se mordió el labio titubeante. Esto era complicado y ni siquiera entendía porqué. Tomó aire con fuerza, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran y después lo soltó._

 _– De acuerdo, lo juro — dijo Ruby._

 _Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, mientras que la rubia le seguía con la mirada. Abrió la ventana y de su mesita de noche tomó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Fuera lo que fuera que Emma iba a decir, Ruby prefería estar en estado de relajación y el cigarro le hacía sentirse así de alguna u otra forma. Sabía que no era un buen hábito, incluso Regina la había regañado repetidas veces por eso, pero había cosas que no se podían dejar._

 _Encendió el cigarro y Emma se levantó de la cama para así acompañar a la castaña. Ruby le ofreció un cigarro aunque era totalmente consiente de que Emma declinaría la oferta, cosa que sucedió segundos después._

 _– ¿Qué es tan importante, Ems? —preguntó Ruby mirándole._

 _La ojiverde entrelazó sus dedos y los miró con nerviosismo. Dios, de verdad que Ruby no quería pensar lo peor, pero todo le indicaba lo contrario. No se quería imaginar ya lo que Emma diría, porque sus conclusiones eran todo menos buenas y se negaba a creer que Emma sería esa clase de personas._

 _– ¿Sabes que amo a Regina, cierto? — preguntó Emma y Ruby asintió confundida._

 _– ¡Te liaste con alguien más y por eso no quieres que Regina sepa! —concluyó Ruby rápidamente, pero lo único que recibió fue una risita de parte de Emma y la castaña resopló._

 _– No, Rubs, no me lié con nadie. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de serle infiel a Regina? —preguntó Emma haciéndose la ofendida, aunque sólo estaba bromeando. Ruby se encogió de hombros y después ambas rieron, aunque Emma no tardó en convertir la situación nuevamente seria —. Mira, ambas sabemos que existen chicas que nunca pueden superar a su ex, que están tremendamente obsesionadas con ellas y harían cualquier cosa por obtener lo que fue suyo alguna vez._

 _Ruby intentó no reír.— ¿Hablas de que están verdaderamente locas?_

 _– ¡No! No uses ese término, Ruby Lucas — le reprendió la rubia apuntándole con el dedo—. A lo que voy es que comienzan con la clase de acoso que asusta._

 _– Sigues queriendo decir que están locas — sonrió Ruby._

 _– Pues sí, pero no —Emma suspiró frustrada porque su introducción al problema era un caos total—. Mira, hace tiempo que vengo recibiendo cartas de forma anónima. Estoy segura de que es Mally, pero últimamente las cosas han ido empeorando. Parece ser que en la mente de esta chica, ella y Regina mantienen aún una relación y aunque Regina le ha dejado claro, repetidas veces, que lo suyo ha terminado, no dejo de recibir cartas diciendo que se va a deshacer de mí pronto._

 _La rubia sacó una hoja arrugada del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la tendió a la castaña. Ruby la tomó y leyó con rapidez, sintiéndose preocupada por las palabras de su amiga._

 _– Emma, ¡debes denunciarla o algo! —exclamó— Esta chica está mal, de verdad lo está._

 _Emma sonrió torcidamente.— Ya sé que esto está mal, que es una locura, pero Ruby... ¡Es Mally! Y aunque Regina lo niegue, sabemos que aún le guarda aprecio y por eso no corta toda relación con ella. Yo no podría... — suspiró._ _Ruby la entendió y por una vez quiso golpear a su amiga por tener un gran corazón. De verdad quería abofetearla por ser tan ella — Aparte, Cora la quiere más a ella que a mí. Imagínate lo insufrible que estará. Simplemente no puedo hacer algo así. Y esto se hará público y Regina se enojará mucho cuando sepa que no le dije nada._

 _El labio inferior de Emma temblaba. Ruby dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro se su amiga y le dio un apretón._

 _– Ems, debes..._

 _– ¡No, Ruby! — exclamó Emma — Debo pero no quiero hacerlo. Voy a arreglar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... — vaciló un instante y después clavó su mirada con la de Ruby, asegurándose de no perder contacto visual —, sólo júrame una cosa._

 _Ruby asintió.— ¿Qué pasa?_

 _– Júrame que pase lo que pase, cuidarás a Regina — los ojos de Emma se cristalizaron y Ruby sintió una punzada en su pecho —. La cuidarás como si ella fuera tu vida. Si yo llego a faltarle, tú harás hasta lo imposible para que ella nunca se quiebre en pedazos._

 _Ruby sintió ganas de llorar y ni estaba segura del porqué. Pero asintió frenéticamente y después envolvió a Emma en un abrazo._

 _– Sí, rubia, lo juro —dijo con fuerza y seguridad._

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

La castaña suspiró y dejó caer arena de entre sus dedos. Era consiente de que Emma le observaba y deseaba poder quedarse así eternamente. Y nuevamente, como en todos los encuentros que tenía con Emma, se encontraba pensando en aquella noche. La noche en que lo perdió todo.

La rubia, por su parte, disfrutaba de admirarle. Le gustaba recorrer la piel de su novia con suma delicadeza, disfrutar de la suavidad que ésta le brindaba. También le gustaban el perfume de Regina, era tan única, era el aroma de la castaña y eso hacia ese perfume especial.

Emma sabía que algo rondaba la cabeza de su novia; así pues, como en todos los encuentros, preguntó:

– ¿Qué piensas?

Regina titubeó en cuanto la pregunta de su novia llegó. Se mordió el labio, consciente de que la respuesta sería todo menos del agrado de su novia.

– En _esa_ noche —confesó Regina después de guardar silencio por algunos minutos.

Emma gruñó pero después depositó un beso en la cabeza de su novia. Dios sabía que Emma quería que Regina olvidara, porque parecía ser que olvidar era la solución para la tormenta de sufrimiento que rodeaba a la castaña.

– Por favor, amor, olvídalo — pidió Emma.

Regina se separó de la rubia y le miró. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y Emma acarició su mejilla.

– Por dios, es que es imposible — dijo Regina en un murmullo— ¿Sabes qué se me viene a la mente? En todo lo que pude haber hecho y no hice.

* * *

 _Era una noche fría de invierno. Como casi todos los jueves por la noche, Regina y Emma habían salido a comprar café y a rentar películas._

 _Ambos mujeres caminaban por las, ahora solitarias, calles de Storybrooke. Regina se había asegurado de que Emma fuese envuelta en suéteres y chamarras, y la rubia se había asegurado de que la castaña fuera igual. Cada una, llevaba la bufanda de la otra; Emma llevaba una roja con el nombre grabado de Regina y la castaña una amarilla con el nombre de la rubia._

 _Dios, eran la pareja más cursi y empalagosa del – posiblemente – mundo, y quizá era eso lo que avivaba los celos en_ _ **otras**_ _personas._

 _– ¿Por qué compraste un café de más? —preguntó Regina sacando las llaves del auto._

 _– Porque Mary Margaret mencionó que David vendría —sonrió la rubia y ambas se detuvieron frente al auto — Tal vez le haya atinado... — Emma enmudeció y miró a Regina alarmada._

 _La castaña frunció el ceño confundida y fue cuestión de segundos para que su duda se resolviera. Sintió una presión en la espalda y aire caliente en la nuca._

 _– Hola, Regina —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.._

 _– ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Regina con voz temblorosa._

 _– ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí,_ _ **preciosa**_ _?_ _—_ _dijo la chica y Regina se estremeció, reconociendo la voz de Mally._

 _Emma miró a su prometida con ojos suplicantes; sabía que Mally seguía obsesionada con ella, sabía de las amenazas continuas que le había hecho llegar a la rubia y lo que menos quería era que Regina sufriera por no haber hecho algo a tiempo, por no haberla cuidado lo suficiente._

 _Por su parte, la castaña conectó la mirada con la rubia y quiso decir no, quiso gritarlo. Sabía que Emma siempre la pondría primero, que haría cualquier cosa para cuidarla, pero no podía ni debía permitirlo._

 _– Hey, ¿puedes soltarla? — pidió Emma con suavidad._

 _Mally bufó. Emma hizo una mueca pues la poca iluminación en la calle no le dejaban mirar bien a la mujer que ponía en peligro a_ _ **su**_ _mujer._

 _– Esta fue la única forma en la que atraje tu maldita atención, ¡es obvio que no lo voy a dejar! -—dijo Mally en el oído de la castaña; el aliento caliente en tan fría noche provocó que la piel de Regina se erizara y cerrara los ojos con fuerza—. Nunca devolviste mis llamadas, Gina, y tuve que enterarme por_ _ **Cora**_ _que estabas revolcándote con alguien más._

 _Los ojos verdes de Emma se conectaron con los dulces ojos de Regina en cuanto la castaña los abrió ante la mención de su madre; la rubia tuvo que romper el contacto ante un leve movimiento de Mally, provocando que el miedo recorriese su cuerpo. La mujer sostenía un arma contra la espalda del amor de su vida y Emma se sentía débil, inútil, desarmada y desesperada al no poder hacer nada que provocara un accidente – o algo peor – a Regina._

 _– ¿Cora? ¿Por qué has estado hablando con mi madre, de nuevo? —la voz de Regina era dura, seca, y Emma sabía que esa siempre sería la reacción de su novia ante cualquier situación que le causara miedo; era la defensa de Regina, su sarcasmo y dureza era lo que le protegía cuando su mundo se tornaba oscuro._

 _Emma dio un paso al frente, haciendo que por la mirada de su prometida, cruzara la preocupación misma. Tal vez Regina se escudaba con su tono de voz y su mirada rígida, pero quien le conociese bien sabía que existían veces en las que la mirada de la castaña reflejaba lo que sentía. Y Emma era de las pocas privilegiadas en poder leerla._

 _– Mally, podemos llevar esto con calma — dijo Emma levantando las manos —. Sólo suelta el arma, puedes herir a Regina y no quieres eso, ¿cierto?_

 _La rubia detrás de Regina gruñó y la castaña dejó de sentir el frío del cañón contra su espalda para pronto encontrarlo sobre hombro apuntando a su prometida.— No te metas, Swan._

 _– Mally, por favor baja el arma — suplicó Regina._

 _– Tuviste tu oportunidad — siguió Mally, ignorando a la castaña—. Te dije que te fueras, no una sino más de 100 veces. Sé que recibías mis cartas, sé que las tirabas a la basura tras leerlas en ese café y otras las quemabas. Lo sé todo, bueno_ _ **casi**_ _todo porque algo que no logro comprender es por qué mi hermosa Regina sigue contigo._

 _– ¿Qué cartas? — preguntó Regina mirando directamente a la ojiverde— ¿Emma?_

 _– No. Es. Tuya —gruñó Emma ignorando a Regina y mirando a Mally fijamente, dando un paso hacía delante._

 _– Claro qué lo es, lo repitió varias veces cuando lo hacia mía. Estoy segura de que en una carta te lo describí, su cuerpo y cada curva de él, la forma en la que ella…_

 _– ¿Cuáles cartas, Emma? — interrumpió Regina, notando como los ojos de Emma se oscurecían ante la imagen que posiblemente se formó en la mente de la rubia sobre la castaña estando en los brazos de alguien más._

 _Y es que Mally y Regina habían tenido un noviazgo corto, pero significativo a los dieciseis, donde ambas no sólo habían aceptado su preferencia sexual, sino que también se habían explorado la una a la otra cuanto pudieron, con las hormonas hasta los cielos, y con – lo que creyó Regina que era – amor infinito por la otra. Pero todo eso terminó en cuanto Mally decidió que era una excelente idea acostarse con su mejor amiga cuando Regina visitaba a sus abuelos en Nueva York._

 _Emma miró a Regina y su mirada se endulzó de forma inmediata. La castaña le dedicó una media sonrisa a la rubia, haciendola sentir en casa, gritándole con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Y la ojiverde sólo quería envolver en sus brazos a su prometida y susurrarle ella misma que la protegería hasta que Regina se quedara dormida recargada en su pecho._

 _– ¿No le dijiste, eh? — Mally las interrumpió, cortando la conexión entre las amantes y agitando el arma._

 _– Em, dime. No estoy enojada, amor — le aseguró Regina._

 _– ¡No le digas amor! — gritó Mally, provocando que la castaña diera un respingón— ¡Yo soy tu amor!_

 _– Mallory entiende de una vez que no somos nada — gruñó Regina, cada vez más desesperada por la situación._

 _– Pero lo eres, Gina — su tono dulce hizo que un sudor frío recorriera la espalda de la castaña. ¿Cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo psicópata que era esa mujer? Rogándole tras revolcarse con Kendra, la mejor amiga de Mally, suplicando que no la dejara porque sólo había podido pensar en ella cuando otra mujer le tocaba._

 _El arma acarició la mejilla casi entumecida de Regina, logrando aún hacerla sentir el frío de ella y Emma quiso hacer algo. Esto cada vez se tornaba peor y la rubia sabía que no terminaría bien._

 _– Mally, estás llevando demasiado lejos — la rubia dio otro paso y Mally la miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la furia y la locura que ahora nublaban su mente._

 _– No des otro paso, Emma Swan — amenazó Mally a la rubia, apuntando nuevamente a ella-. O la única que terminará mal eres tú._

 _– Mallory, ¡no! — pidió Regina en desesperación cuando escuchó como Mally recargar el arma- No le hagas daño, te lo suplico._

 _– ¡Deja de defenderla, Regina! Podemos deshacernos de ella y ser felices juntas._

 _– Por supuesto que no, aunque Emma no existiera en mi vida, nunca volvería contigo. ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Kendra? Tan bien te hizo sentir que te olvidaste de que tienes novia, ¿no fue así?_

 _Emma notó como Mally fruncía el ceño, por su mirada cruzando una fugaz brillo de culpa, pero pronto se recuperó y miró con más furia a la rubia frente a ella. Y no su pesada mirada no cambió, cuando con tono dulce le respondió a Regina:_

 _– Creo que estas perturbada por la presencia de Emma aquí — dijo Mally-. Porque bien sabes que lo de Kendra fue un momento de diversión, de descontrol y sin significado. Tú lo eres todo para mí. — Mally besó la mejilla de Regina y Emma no pudo más._

 _– ¡No la toques! — gritó Emma y Mally no tardó en sostener el arma con confianza, apuntando a Emma._

 _– Te dije más de una vez que te mataría, Swan — gruñó Mally._

 _Regina tomó el arma como reflejo.— Mally, no. Te suplico que…_

 _– No te metas, Gina — dijo su ex-amante, forcejeando con ella._

 _– No la toques, por favor, ella no tiene nada que ver._

 _– Regina, puedo defenderme, cariño. Por favor deja ir el arma, te harás daño – intentó Emma calmar a su prometida, sin éxito pues Mally y Regina aún forcejeaban con un arma._

 _– No le hables así a mi mujer –gruñó Mally._

 _– ¡No soy tu mujer Mallory! Entiende de una vez que no tenemos nada que…_

 _Mally tiró con fuerza del arma y le dio un golpe a la castaña en la nuca con la culata. Regina cayó de rodillas frente a Emma, comenzando a mirar borroso. Entonces se escuchó un estallido y Regina se tambaleó, se recargó en las rodillas de la rubia, quien intentó tomarla entre sus brazo, pero fue demasiado pues la castaña cayó por completo, la oscuridad envolviéndola como una manta, cobijándola como si de su madre se tratara._

 _Lo último que pudo escuchar con claridad fue a Emma gritando su nombre._

* * *

Regina miró a Emma nuevamente con los ojos llorosos. La castaña se abalanzó contra la rubia y ambas se abrazaron.

– Debí tirar con más fuerza —sollozó Regina—, debí evitar que esa mujer se acercara a nosotras, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y ahora…

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas, pues Regina lo sintió. Comenzó a aferrarse a Emma con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir y ahora estaba sucediendo.

– Hey, amor, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó la rubia, notando de inmediato la preocupación que se apoderaba de su novia.

– No quiero, Em. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo —dijo Regina con voz ahogada—. No dejes que me vaya, amor.

– ¿Cariño? — preguntó Emma preocupada— ¿Regina?

– Emma, te amo — dijo la castaña— Ven conmigo, te lo suplico.

– Sabes que no puedo, pero ya nos veremos — le sonrió a medias Emma.

Regina le besó y todo comenzó a tornarse borroso. Emma no dejó que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro cuando su prometida le miró una ultima vez.

– Regresa pronto — pidió Regina. Y tras esa última petición, la oscuridad volvió a envolver a la castaña, arrastrándola consigo, cobijándole como la primera vez que se conocieron.

* * *

 _ **Emma**_

Estaba temblando cuando cruzó aquella puerta; nunca antes un edifico tan simple le había provocado tanto terror. ¿Cómo explicaría su ausencia los últimos cinco meses? Sabía cómo, pero no quería porque eran recuerdos que no quería revivir.

Se acercó a la recepción, donde una mujer totalmente vestida de blanco y cabello negro azabache y algunas canas amenazando con teñirlo, le miró curiosa ante la palidez que su tez presentaba.

– Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? — su voz fue suave, intentando no asustar a la rubia, quién aun lucía algo insegura y desorientada.

– ¿Podría proporcionarme el numero de habitación de Regina Mills?

– ¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Mills?

Emma titubeó, preguntándose si _alguien_ se enteraría de su presencia en aquel lugar, y si aquello afectaría a Regina como se le fue prometido tiempo atrás. Pero tras la insistente mirada de la mujer frente a ella, Emma tuvo que recuperarse de inmediato y encerrar el miedo de nuevo para que éste no causara más ataques de pánico.

– Soy su… — lo meditó dos segundos antes de proseguir— su prometida.

La mujer frunció el ceño y tras morderse el labio inferior asintió levemente.— ¿Podría darme un minuto? En un momento le doy la información que necesita.

Emma asintió y vio como la mujer se alejaba para después tomar el teléfono. Por un par de segundos la rubia sintió que todo iría terriblemente mal y su primer instinto fue huir, pero se detuvo antes de siquiera mover un dedo porque la imagen de una vida sin Regina lucía fatal, y lo único que le había mantenido con vida aquellos últimos cinco meses había sido la idea de volver a ver a Regina al costo y de la manera que fuese.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no registró la mirada llena de sorpresa, enojo y alegría mezclada que sostenía Ruby al ver a la rubia. La alta castaña no había podido creer que la rubia estuviese ahí cuando recibió la llamada de una enfermera diciéndole que había una mujer diciendo ser la prometida de Regina.

Entonces fue después de sentir el calor de la mano de Ruby sobre su hombro, cuando Emma volteó y con igual sorpresa miró a la alta castaña.

– Emma…

– Ruby…

Ambas murmuraron los nombres de la otra con cierto alivio y afecto incomprensibles. Y entonces, enterrando el enojo que comenzaba a acumularse en el estomago de Ruby, la alta castaña envolvió a Emma entre sus brazos, y la rubia casi se sintió en casa y a salvo.

– Pensamos que habías muerto, Em. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

La rubia se limitó a quedarse entre los brazos de Ruby mientras sentía las lagrimas acumularse, amenazantes con rodar por sus mejillas, pues llevaba rato sin sentir tanto alivio como aquel que le proporcionaba la castaña en aquel momento.

– No quiero ni una palabra de esto a Regina, ¿entendido?

– Ems, la última vez que dijiste eso desapareciste cinco…

– Ruby, ¿entendido?

La castaña asintió, dándose cuenta de que no quedaba de otra más que aceptar lo que pedía Emma pues ahora no estaba tan segura de que la rubia supiera con exactitud lo que Regina tenía y temía quebrar a su amiga en aquel instante.

– Bien, confío en ti.

* * *

 _El amor de su vida había quedado inconsciente ante sus pies, y un dolor inmenso se había apoderado de su pecho provocando que Emma llorara el nombre de su prometida, emitiendo un sonido que te haría sentir su dolor._

 _– ¿Regina?_

 _Mally cayó de rodillas frente a ella, y sus ojos parecían brillar con culpa genuina. Emma se abalanzó y le quitó el arma a Mallory de inmediato, apuntándole directo entre ceja y ceja con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _– Dame un motivo para no matarte en este instante — dijo Emma en un gruñido, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta._

 _– Yo no… ¡Fue un error! La bala iba para ti, pero entre el forcejeo, supongo que el gatillo quedó aun más sensible y…_

 _Emma recargó el arma y sus labios se volvieron una fina linea mientras que las lagrimas ya eran una amenaza cumplida y rodaban por sus mejillas.— No hay excusa, Mally. No existe motivo para no arrebatarte la vida en este instante._

 _– ¡Esa bala era para ti, Swan! No para ella. Yo no quería hacerle daño._

 _– ¡¿Y apuntarle con un arma en la espalda era protegerla?! Estás enferma, Mallory, debiste quedarte tan lejos como Regina te mandó cuando decidiste cogerte a tu mejor amiga. Pero no, decidiste regresar a joderle la vida a lo único bueno que tuviste en tu vida. Y ahora yo…_

 _– Y ahora usted bajará esa arma, señorita Swan._

 _Aquella voz detrás de ella hizo que Emma se paralizara; aquella voz le torturaba cada reunión familiar que Regina le obligaba a asistir, insistiendo que pronto serían su familia. Ahora, su nada adorada suegra, Cora Mills, estaba parada de ella, seguramente con la misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre y con el sarcasmo brillando en cada poro de su ser._

 _– Cora, ¿qué haces…?_

 _La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire cuando todo hizo click en la mente de Emma; ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? No había madre con una mente tan retorcida como Cora Mills, la única que vendería el alma de su hija con tal de salvar la suya – si es que tenía alguna –. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, Mallory sabiendo cada lugar y cada detalle no sólo acosándolas, pero también recibiendo información de la única mujer que la odiaba hasta la médula porque sólo creía que Emma había llegado a la vida de Regina para robar cada centavo de los Mills._

 _– ¿Tu propia hija, Cora? — bufó Emma— No me sorprende, más de una vez le dije a Regina que estabas loca. Pero a diferencia tuya, tu hija tiene un corazón que te quiso. Y cuando se recupere, la llevaré lejos de ti y tus garras._

 _ **– Si**_ _se recupera, porque mira como la sangre ha teñido la nieve, tú no estarás para decirle nada._

 _– ¿Me matarás? Hasta para ti es otro nivel._

 _– No, señorita Swan, no me gusta mancharme las manos de sangre. Mucho menos si tiene hedor a pobreza — Emma volteó, no soltando a Regina o el arma, y se encontró con aquella mujer que a primera vista parecía inofensiva hasta que escuchabas su tono sarcástico y sentías sus miradas como dagas atravesarte—. Lo que pasará aquí es que tú te irás, y yo no presentaré cargos por intento de asesinato, y cuando Regina despierte podré decirle como la dejaste moribunda en la calle._

 _– Eso suena como una historia hecha por Hollywood, y sabes que Regina no comprará ni una palabra de lo que digas. Tu mente malvada realmente tiene imaginación — rió Emma a medias._

 _– Tal vez no me crea, pero desaparecerás de todas formas porque dudo que quieras terminar en la cárcel — la rubia abrió la boca, pero Cora se adelantó a responder su pregunta aun no formulada—. Eres la única con el arma en las manos y la sangre de mi hija en su ropa. Y debes recordar quién soy, la influencia que tengo, y nadie dudaría de una madre amorosa como yo. Alguien que sólo busca justicia para su hija._

 _Emma quiso soltarse a llorar, las lagrimas nublaban su vista de nuevo, ahora más amenazantes en salir, pero esta vez debería detenerlas para no verse débil contra la única mujer que quería verla hecha pedazos. Sostuvo al amor de su vida con fuerza, aferrándose a ella mientras la perdida comenzaba a adueñarse de ella._

 _– Entonces, señorita Swan, ¿qué será? ¿La cárcel o un lugar muy lejos de Storybrooke?_

* * *

– No tuve otra opción más que irme, dejar a esas dos mujeres a cargo de la vida de Regina — explicó Emma, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Regina—. Los primeros dos meses, Cora estuvo vigilándome. Me recordó a las veces que huí del orfanato, siempre mirando sobre mi hombro esperando que las autoridades no me encontraran, o en este caso, esperando que Cora no lo hiciera. Suena tan de película que me cuesta creer que es real.

Ruby le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, y le ofreció otro cálido abrazo a su amiga, con el enojo ahora totalmente inexistente, o al menos hacia la rubia pues la rabia contra Cora Mills iba creciendo con más intensidad de lo normal.

– ¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste de que estaba Regina en este hospital?

– Le hablé a David, bueno mantuve contacto con él los últimos tres meses. Me estuvo diciendo de ustedes y del estado de Regina.

– Sobre Regina, Ems…

– Sé que está mal, sigue aquí y es mi culpa por no ayudarle a tiempo. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ¿cierto? — Emma suspiró, sintiendo de nuevo una presión en su pecho.

Su prometida estaba a una puerta de distancia, y en su pecho se acumulaba la alegría de volver a verla y la furia y tristeza de saber que Regina esta acostada en aquella cama, en coma, sin poderle sonreírle y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte y respiró profundamente.

– Todo estará bien, Emma —intentó Ruby tranquilizarla—, es como si estuviera dormida. Y mira, hasta hace apenas un par de meses, comenzó a emitir sonidos que si les prestas la suficiente atención podrías descubrir que es como si intentara decir tu nombre. Más de una vez pensé que tu presencia podría despertarla, que te sentiría cerca y _boom_ abriría los ojos de una — Emma le miró curiosa sobre su hombro por algunos instantes y Ruby se limitó a encoger los hombros y dedicarle una sonrisa pequeña para después decir:—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Esa frase de " _ **el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas**_ " es realmente inspiradora — la rubia alzó una ceja y la alta castaña rodó los ojos, suspirando—. Bien, Mary Margaret lee los cuentos de hadas para Regina cuando le toca hacer guardia. Un par de veces la he grabado porque cuando Gina despierte querrá volver a dormir tras ver la tortura a la que se le sometió durante su largo sueño.

La rubia soltó una suave risa. Ya podía imaginarse a Regina; su rostro ligeramente ruborizado, mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras intentaba no reír y sus ojos flameantes, que a primera vista lucirían molestos, pero al mirarlos fijamente podrías notar que hay cierta adoración por la pequeña Mary Margaret, que aunque siempre lograba llevarla al limite, la castaña quería y cuidaba como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

– Definitivamente, y lo más posible es que pregunte " _¿Al menos el villano ganó?"_ a lo cual Mary Margaret responderá _"Gina, ¡qué cosas dices! Los villanos nunca gana, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué no prestaste atención a las lecturas?_

– Oh, y Regina rodará los ojos queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a Mary Margaret por decir semejante barbaridad — continuó Ruby.

Ambas mujeres rieron tan suave como pudieron, imaginándose la escena entre Regina y Mary Margaret. Entonces Emma volteó y volvió a abrazar a Ruby con fuerza; aunque la castaña comprendía qué pasaba, para la rubia era importante expresarlo:

– No sabes lo bien que se siente estar de regreso –dijo la ojiverde, tranquila-, aunque tendremos que irnos a algún lugar en el planeta en el que Cora Mills no pueda encontrarnos.

Ruby asintió, comprendiendo el porqué del querer irse de su amiga. Cora Mills era letal y ellas tenían que cuidarse la una a la otra.

La rubia por fin entró a la habitación de Regina. Tenia una linda ventana por la que entraba ya el sol y su prometida estaba recostada en el centro de la habitación con millones de cosas a su alrededor. Los ojos verdes de Emma se inundaron con lagrimas, y la rubia no sabía definir si eran de alivio por ver a Regina después de tanto tiempo, o temor de que no nunca fuera a despertar.

Caminó lentamente por la habitación; cada paso que daba era titubeante, como si le diera miedo acercarse, hasta que logró quedar parada junto a Regina. Tomó una de sus manos, ésta estaba helada y de ella cayó su anillo de compromiso. Entonces las tan amenazantes lagrimas, comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que la rubia emitiera algún sonido.

– Lo encontré en su chaqueta, se me ocurrió pedir sus pertenencias al hospital pensando que querría la bufanda que llevaba ese día. Y resultó que tu anillo siempre estuvo en uno de sus bolsillos.

– Lo sé — musitó Emma—. Yo lo puse ahí antes de irme.

La puerta del baño que había en la habitación se abrió, una pequeña ojiazul apareció abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a la rubia que daban por muerta. De inmediato, Ruby volteó y tomó las manos de Belle para tirar de ella hacia la salida.

– Emma, ¿qué haces…?

– Nosotros te daremos algo de privacidad antes de bombardearte con preguntas —interrumpió Ruby a su novia y abrió la puerta empujando a la australiana fuera de la habitación—. Estaremos en la cafetería por si necesitas algo, ¿vale Ems?

La rubia asintió y vio como sus amigas desaparecían detrás de la puerta. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama contempló a su prometida por unos largos minutos, intentando memorizar centímetro de su rostro, sin más ni menos. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios a su prometida, algo fugaz y dulce.

– Ya estoy en casa — murmuró la rubia.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el regreso de la ojiverde. Había relatado ya varias veces el por qué de su ausencia, provocando que la más molesta fuera – increíblemente – Mary Margaret; Emma estaba segura que nunca había visto brillar con tanta ira los ojos de su amiga.

Ahora se encontraba en aquella fría habitación, en la cual no importaba cuanto entrara el sol pues el calor no abrazaba el lugar lo suficiente para calentarla. Había traído consigo la manta a la que Regina le gustaba utilizar las incontable noches en las que se sentaban frente a su amado auto a simplemente contemplar el paisaje como les gustaba a ambas; con la manta a veces se cubría cuando se quedaba con Regina por las noches, otras intentando darle calor al cuerpo de Regina y otras cubría a ambas cuando la rubia se las arreglaba para colarse en la cama de la castaña para sentirla cerca.

Aquel día, un soleado día de Mayo, Emma se encontraba jugando cartas con Ruby mientras Belle reía y juntas esperaban por el café que Mary Margaret y David llevarían para todas. Emma gruñó por lo bajó aceptando nuevamente su derrota, observando como Ruby sonreía socarronamente mientras recolectaba las cartas.

– No entiendo cómo es que no despierta — se quejó Emma, no por primera vez en la semana ni el día— ¿No dijiste que " _ **el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas**_ "? Me mentiste, Ruby Lucas.

La alta castaña le miró divertida y un poco triste.— Llevo esperando para que salga de ese horrible sueño casi seis meses, y tú lloras por tres semanas — Ruby bufó—. Eres toda una bebé. Y, ¿en serio creíste lo del amor? Es una frase inspiradora, pero no es como que hayas intentado darle un… —la cara de Emma lo dijo todo y Ruby tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no reírse a carcajadas de su amiga— ¡Lo hiciste! Le diste un beso de verdadero amor.

– ¡Tenía esperanzas de acuerdo! Si le prestas la suficiente atención a Mary Margaret, las historias tienen ese efecto. Y tu empezaste con todo, llenando de esperanza a este pobre corazón.

Ruby rió levemente; a veces Emma podía sorprenderla con su noble y algo idiota corazón.

– Tal vez debería de dejar de hacerle caso a la señorita Lucas, señorita Swan. Sobre todo a Mary Margaret.

Aquella voz, ronca y débil, inundó la habitación dejando perplejas a las tres mujeres. El corazón de Emma se llenó con emoción, provocando que saltara de su asiento y pronto se encontrara al pie de la cama. Un par de ojos cafés y brillantes le miraban con una calidez abrumante y un amor bastante acogedor, y después de casi seis meses, Emma se sintió en casa. La castaña le sonrió a cálidamente y Emma le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato.

– Volviste — musitó Regina, para después lamerse los labios.

– Y no planeo irme nunca más, amor—le dijo la rubia inclinándose para tomar las manos de Regina-, te prometí que sería para siempre.

Sus mirabas decían más que sus palabras, cada una gritando con los ojos lo mucho que se habían extrañado, que no querían volver a perderse ni alejarse de la otra. La ausencia de ambas las había estado quemando vivas, y cada una lo había enfrentado a su manera.

– Llamaré a una enfermera y después hablaremos de lo que te has perdido —interrumpió Ruby, saltando de su asiento para salir de la habitación.

– ¿Me perdí mucho? —preguntó Regina.

– Bastante —dijo Belle— Deja que Ruby regrese con los videos.

– ¿Videos? —Regina miró a Emma confundida.

– Oh sí, Mary Margaret fue la encargada de leerte cada uno de los cuentos de hadas con finales felices, de esos que detestas.

Y fue como si la hubiesen invocado, que Mary Margaret apareció en la habitación con varios cafés y una sonrisa deslumbrante. David venia detrás de ella cargando bolsas de panecillos dulces como si fueran a alimentar a toda una comunidad – cuando la realidad era que Emma comía como por tres –, igual sonriente.

– Regina, ¡despertaste! —exclamó Mary Margaret.

– No sólo me torturas leyéndome cuentos terroríficos con finales felices, también tenías que traer a tu novio con la sonrisa de millón y su aura empalagosa —gruñó Regina— ¡Fuera de aquí!

– Pero… ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Seguro fue Ruby!

Belle saltó de su asiento, riendo levemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y entre ella y David tiraban de Mary Margaret:— Ruby te grabó leyéndole cuentos de hadas, será mejor que huyas de aquí. Anda.

Los tres desaparecieron y sólo quedaron Emma y Regina. Ambas se miraron sonrientes. La rubia se sentó junto a su prometida y se inclinó para darle un beso a la castaña.

– Eres mala con Mary Margaret —musitó riendo levemente Emma.

– Sabe que odio los cuentos de hadas y me torturó.

– Señorita, tenemos que pedirle que abandone la habitación por unos instantes —una enfermera apareció en la puerta interrumpiéndolas.

Regina se aferró a la mano de Emma:— ¿Puede quedarse? —miró suplicante a la enfermera, nada lista para dejar ir a su prometida de nuevo.

– Regina, está bien. Estaré detrás de esa puerta hasta que me digan que puedo pasar, ¿de acuerdo? — la rubia le dio un beso en la frente y después en los labios, que fue rápidamente respondido por la castaña. Y cuando se separó, sonrió genuinamente— Te amo, Regina Mills.

– Y yo a ti, Emma Swan.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
